


Fancy a Bit of Espresso?

by ForeverUnited93



Series: 12 Days of Narry [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niall mouths off Harry, he feels bad about his misjudgement, he tries to make it up to Harry, seems like an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Niall tries to make everything better with a simple cup of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy a Bit of Espresso?

It was a complete accident, Niall swears and crosses his heart. He never meant to come off as an asshole to the vice president of the student body. With his tall figure and those incredibly dorky glasses, Niall decides he was mostly a dork, Harry Styles was probably one of the few people that Niall has ever clashed with.

 

But he never meant anything harsh. He walked through the halls on a snowy December morning, a couple of the underclassmen glaring at him as he passed. Niall ducked his head low, mentally groaning.

 

How could he know that Harry wasn’t actually some snob like most kids in this rotten school. He’d always been the school loner since he moved there four years prior. No one paid much attention to him over the years. Except a couple of girls who were desperate to date him, it was quiet during his time.

 

He walked to his locker, balancing the cup of coffee in his hands as he opened the lock. Throwing his bag inside and grabbing his first period supplies and shuts the locker door. Niall sighs, checking his phone and begins the walk to first period. A couple of people, mainly Harry’s friends were glaring at him but he couldn’t have cared less.

 

Well he did care, he had a coffee cup in his hands for a reason. He came early to school for this, as he walked into his first period, and like always, the teacher was nowhere to be seen. Niall walks up to the front row, places the coffee cup on Harry’s desk, along with a note and leaves it be.

 

He then waits until the warning bell was about to ring to reenter the room, most of the class was already seated, and Harry was sat there, staring at the cup. Niall wasn’t really sure of what his reaction was going to be, but at least he wasn’t yelling at him anymore. And as Niall took his seat, he could faintly hear Harry asking around if this was anyone’s cup.

 

“I don’t see why it is, I mean it’s got your name on it and everything mate.” The stern voice of star footie player Liam Payne spoke up and Harry groaned.

 

“This has to be some sick joke. It’s my favorite flavor and they got the right amount of sugar and everything!” Harry huffed, taking a sip from the cup.

 

“Maybe our little Harry finally has a secret admirer.” The lead actor of the entire school, Louis Tomlinson snickered. Harry hit him in the back of the head, staring at everyone within a five feet distance. Which included Niall. Harry glared at him, and Niall glared right back. This was going against his revolution to be nicer to Harry but it was not his fault that they bickered like it was their jobs.

 

“I do recall that it's odd that Harry received the cup, maybe he’s been poisoned.” Louis  questioned and Harry’s eyes grew to an exceptional size and he looked like he wanted to spit out the mouthful he had. Niall chuckled to himself, Louis was always the class clown, and they could have gotten along if it wasn’t for Harry.

 

Almost immediately though they simultaneously glared at Niall. Like they knew that he was the one to do this.

 

“Hey Niall, I saw that you were early today. Got any particular reason?” Louis stood up from his seat and sat next to Niall as if his presence would make him crack.

 

“I’m trying to fix my sleep schedule, gotta stay up for twenty four hours to do that, still going strong mate.” That wasn’t a lie, he felt so much guilt for what he had said to Harry that he couldn’t sleep. Which was saying something because Niall loved his sleep.

 

“Well good luck with that mate, though I never thought I’d say this but you look good tired.”

 

“Lou,” Liam warned but Louis waved his hand at him.

 

“Thanks I guess.”

 

“Thought you wore glasses?”

 

“They’re fake.”

 

“They look good,” And Niall almost broke his facade, he gulped nervously as Harry looked on thoughtfully. “You look handsome in them. Very handsome.” Niall didn’t know how to take the sudden compliment, it was a shock to him more than when he found out he was moving from Ireland. But now they were all staring at him for some sort of a response.

 

“You don’t look too bad yourself Styles.” Harry sputtered and Niall thinks he's seeing things when both Liam and Louis smile.

 

The whole interaction goes much better than Niall plans, and so he continues bringing a cup of coffee for Harry everyday. Some days he receives an exaggerated  response to a small smile on the other boy’s face. It makes Niall smile, fierce butterflies have taken over his chest every time he does this. Every once in awhile, Niall writes Harry a note. Most of them are underlying an apology but others are cheesy poems that he finds. Some that he writes being a music major, he certainly has the skill to write.

 

It’s one day, possibly after a month of buying coffee and leaving notes that Niall is caught. He’s walking into first period with the cup in one hand and a stupid note in the other that he doesn’t notice that the seat is already taken by the time he sets the cup down.

 

Harry is staring up at him with soft eyes, fingers gazing over the edges of the cup but he never breaks his stare.

 

“It’s you.” Niall gulps, he never planned to get caught. He was just finally enjoying Harry’s presence without the bickering, and now this had to happen. He opens his mouth to reply but no words come out.

 

“But why? I mean I thought you hated me.”

 

“I don’t think I ever hated you to be honest.” Harry continued to stare, so Niall continued.

 

“I just thought that everyone hated me here. And you were so nice that I believed that it was fake. You were just another face in the crowd, you didn’t really care where I ended up in life. You used to annoy me but I’ve never acted out.”

 

“Then why did you if what you say is true?”

 

“This sounds stupid but I was jealous. You had everything anyone could ever want. I’m just known as the loner. You have friends, nice friends with hearts made of gold and you have such respect from everyone. It pissed me off and,” Niall had to take a breath, he wasn’t going to cry.

 

“And what? You can tell me.”

 

“You’re doing it again, you're being impossibly perfect and it irks me alright. You have a way with everyone and I’m just the weird irish one that everyone wants to hook up with for the  experience  and no one gives a shit about my feelings, I’m a goddam human too. I don;t take too likely to getting left alone, and finding out that everything is going to be ripped away from me in a blink of an eye.” 

 

Niall’s voice cracked and a few tears escaped his eyes. In seconds, a pair of arms were wrapped around him, stroking his back. He allowed himself to cry on Harry’s shoulder, four years of hurt and pain came spewing out with those tears. He was gripping onto Harry’s shirt like his life depended on it, and in some way it did.

 

Niall had never expressed these emotions before, it was hard enough being in a new country with a new lifestyle. He wasn’t allowed comfort, he was barely allowed a safe shelter with his mother.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, I wanted to be your friend from the start.” Harry mumbles, barely loud enough for Niall to hear. He raised his head from Harry’s shoulder and sniffled. Harry took that as a sign to explain.

 

“You remind me of, well me. My parent’s divorced when I was little and I hated my father so much. He would abandon me on christmas, my older sister would try and save me from the hurt that he never came but I was so young and naive that I still had hope. I’ve forgiven him but it still stings that he was never really there for my family you know?” Niall nods, the emptiness in his chest was an all too familiar feeling and it was relieving to know that someone else knew where he came from.

 

“I’m sorry.” Niall coughed, and sniffled again, but he meant it.

 

“You don’t have to apologize.”

 

“I want to. I’m sorry for publicly humiliating you in front of the school. You didn’t deserved that.” Niall cringed as he thought of day where Niall had enough with Harry, and not only did he start a shouting match with him, he accidently outed Harry. He felt horrible, he knew what it felt like to be outed when you were completely not ready.

 

“It’s okay, I mean half of the school already knew anyways. It’s nothing.”

 

“I’m still sorry though.”

 

“I forgive you Niall, I think the cheesy notes and coffee was more than enough.” Niall smiles, hiccuping before he can stop himself. He and Harry were still standing incredibly close together but he didn’t mind, he liked the close proximity.

 

“I have to admit, that seriously messed with me for the first week.”

 

“I know, I sat right behind Liam and saw every reaction.”

 

“I never knew someone could be so cheesy, I mean really Niall, ‘Baby you light up my world like nobody else?’ Even as the pun master, that was too much.”

 

“I was working on a song okay, you weren’t supposed to see that!” Harry laughs and Niall might blushes but the warning bells rings. How could they have stood there for so long and no one had walked in. It was luck at its finest, and Niall would know, he was Irish.

 

“Tell you what, let me formally ask you to coffee, to pay you back for god knows how many cups you gave me in the past month.”

 

“A month’s worth I would assume.”

 

“Okay do you want to or not?” Niall stops for a moment, and wonders if he had the same look of hopefulness as Harry did in that moment.

 

“Sure, I’d love to.” And when Harry gives Niall a smile, the blush doesn’t leave his face until well after first period is over. Damn you Styles.

**Author's Note:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I’m Jessica xx


End file.
